kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 100
け へ!!|Iza yuke sato e!!}} is the one hundredth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary A kakushi named Goto is seen walking down the halls of the Butterfly Estate. As he walks down the corridor, he reveals that two months have passed since the end of the Entertainment District battle and remembers how badly the swordsmen were injured, specifically Tanjiro. It's revealed that he's bringing a dessert for Tanjiro, as an encouragement to wake him up from his coma. When he walks into the room, he discovers a shattered vase on the floor and becomes quietly infuriated. He announces that he has brought a desert and asks Kanao to clear a space so he can leave it. Tanjiro weakly thanks Goto for the desert as Kanao observes. Goto stands silently over Tanjiro's bed and loses his grip of the plate, after a moment of hesitation he angrily bursts at Kanao for not saying a word about his awakening, he insubordinately berates Kanao in a comical manner before going into the hall to alert Kiyo, Sumi, Naho, and Aoi. The three young girls shed tears of joy after discovering that he has awakened, but are then spooked when Aoi comes crashing into the room after having gotten caught in the laundry and begins to sob at his bedside. Tanjiro inquires on the statuses of his comrades, and finds that Zenitsu had awoken the day after the battle and had just left, screaming and crying, before going on a job. Tengen, the Sound Pillar, left after the battle with his wives, despite his terrible injuries, the kakushi were in awe of his 'toughness' and were too intimidated to approach him. However when Tanjiro asks about Inosuke, he is told by Aoi that he has been horribly poisoned and that Inosuke was on the verge of death. Tanjiro responds subtly and wonders if he is hallucinating, when he spots Inosuke hanging on the ceiling. Everyone in the room then squeals in horror to witness Inosuke crawling upside down on the ceiling. He loudly praises 'Tanpachiro' for noticing him on the ceiling, to which Tanjiro comically comments that he is facing the ceiling. Inosuke drops down onto Tanjiro's bed, then brags that he woke a week before him as well as brag about how he had poison resistance, making him resistant to medicines. The three girls protest for him to get off the bed, and tell him that he is not normal as said by Shinobu. Kiyo goes on to show Tanjiro an image of a honey badger, saying that it has a thick, armor-like hide, and is resistant to poison, allowing it to eat snakes which is why Inosuke reminds Shinobu of the weasel. After having listened, Inosuke gloats about having an apparent 'immortality' and is swiftly corrected by Goto that he is simply just a moron. A fight ensues between the two and Aoi rushes to break it up, she also yells at Inosuke to be careful and to stop forgetting important information that he is told. As the bickering gets louder, Kanao tries to quiet the room down until she has to yell at the others to be quiet since Tanjiro has fallen back asleep. Inosuke immediately worries that Tanjiro has fallen back into a coma but they assure him that he just needs to rest. A week goes by and Tanjiro is now fully recovered and Inosuke has embarked on a job, while Tanjiro worked on improving his weakened state he asks Kiyo and Naho about his new sword. The girls are hesitant to inform him that Hotaru had only sent letters thus far, they show him the angry scrawlings of hate which clearly depict that he would not make Tanjiro another sword. Now distraught, Kiyo tries to uplift Tanjiro by saying that Hotaru is being the difficult one, that that he should try to meet him at the Swordsmith Village to discuss in person. Tanjiro eagerly requests permission to visit the village, and Oyakata sends and unnamed kakushi to take him. She informs him that in order to keep the village safely hidden, Tanjiro will need to put on a blindfold, earplugs, nose plugs, and will have to be carried there. As she begins the journey, it is revealed that Tanjiro is frequently passed onto a new kakushi throughout the journey, while the crows are also swapped in an effort to main the secrecy. Once Tanjiro arrives at the village, he is amazed by the scents of the hot springs. He loudly shares his gratitude towards the kakushi for transporting him, which echoes loudly throughout the hot springs. Eventually being heard by the love pillar, Mitsuri Kanroji, who's bathing in a nearby spring. Characters in Order of Appearance * Goto * Tanjiro Kamado * Zenitsu Agatsuma(flashback) * Nezuko Kamado(flashback) * Inosuke Hashibira(flashback) * Kanao Tsuyuri * Naho Takada * Kiyo Terauchi * Sumi Nakahara * Aoi Kanzaki * Hinatsuru(flashback) * Makio(flashback) * Tengen Uzui(flashback) * Suma(flashback) * Kagaya Ubuyashiki(image) * Hinaki Ubuyashiki(image) * Nichika Ubuyashiki (image) * Mitsuri Kanroji Events Tanjiro travels to the Swordsmith village. Navigation ru:Глава 100 Category:Chapters Category:Swordsmith Village Arc